This invention is directed to a crime scene fence post having a self-supported post base and a post. The top end of the post is designed specifically for easy installation and hold of a crime scene fence tape.
Fence posts are a common item which have been known and used for years in order to retain objects such as animals within a confined area or on the other hand to prevent objects from entering a restricted area. Some fence posts require the post to be driven a part of the way into the ground. Fence rails or fence wires are installed onto the posts thereafter. These fence posts are specifically designed for permanent use in farms and gardens. Some other fence posts have a self-supported base, and one or more cassettes mounted on the posts. The cassette contains a tape wound on a spool. These fence posts are designed for temporary use in controlling pedestrian traffic.
Normally a crime scene is surrounded by a crime scene fence tape which is tied to the objects such as trees or parking meters. The fence tape is thrown away after use since there is a possibility of contamination from the crime scene. Therefore, the fence tape is made of plastic or other inexpensive materials. Often there is no suitable object nearby for tying the fence tape. Therefore, the farm or garden posts will be deployed for the crime scene protection. However, installation of the farm or garden posts requires tools or equipment to drive the posts into the ground. Sometimes, it is difficult to drive the posts into a hard ground surface, for an example, a concrete parking lot. Or, sometimes, it is costly to repair the holes made by the posts driven into a wood or marble floor. An alternative is to use the pedestrian traffic control posts. However, the pedestrian traffic control posts are designed for reuse, for an example, at airport check-in areas. In such controlled environments, the pedestrian traffic control post requires little maintenance. But a crime scene could be outdoors and possibly expose to snow, rain or sunshine. It will require routine maintenance for the cassettes, tapes and the spool mechanism of the pedestrian traffic control posts. In addition, because of the complexity of the tape spool mechanism, the reusable tapes, and the durable self-supported post, the pedestrian traffic control posts are too expensive for the application of protecting a crime scene. Especially, because of possible contamination, it will be costly to throw away the pedestrian traffic control posts after the use.